Death Frontier
by Tricia
Summary: Dart finally confronts Rose in Death Frontier about his feelings on her being the black monster


### "Death Frontier."

###### Don't read this unless you are on the 4th disk! Major Spoilers ahead!

#### Dart watched as Zieg, his own father, and Shana vanished in a flash of green light. He rushed forward, jumping over the small cliff that seperated him from the throne, but it was too late; Shana and his father were already gone.

#### "Shana..." his voice dropped as over-whelming grief enveloped him, as he realized how many times he had failed to save Shana from danger.

#### _Shana... you are the moon child. It explains so many things.. your powers.. you are just a regular girl, yet you hold a soul that is not your own. And Rose was going to take your life for it..._

#### Dart clenched his jaw as anger arose in him. Rose had tried to kill Shana, right in front of his eyes. She was part of a prophecy that would bring an end to the world, but none of that mattered to Dart. Right now, he had a score to settle with his father, and Rose.

#### "Dart... we'll get her back. Somehow..." Of course, it was Albert, watching him with sympathy, and noteably standing just a little bit in front of Rose, as if expecting that Dart would want to fight her. Meru jumped up excitedly, punching her fist into the air.

#### "Thats right! We'll get 'er back! Of course we will!" She twirled around in circles, a beaming grin on her face. Her twirling brought her crashing into Kongol, who backed away quickly before he could damage her. She looked at him apologetically, realizing that she had been a little **too** enthusiastic. Haschel looked at the pair and covered a smile with one hand. Rose, in the mean time, stood staring at the group pensively, showing no emotion on her face.

#### "Perhaps Charle and Caron will know something..." Rose ventured, her voice trailing off as she frowned at some thought. Dart looked at her sharply, but his face softened, and he nodded his head.

#### "Who are they?" he asked, keeping his expression a careful mask. The rest of the group turned to watch him. 

#### "Charle and Caron are winglies from Ulara.. I have known them for more than 11,000 years...they will surely know what course we should take." Rose smiled slightly, obviously at some inner thought or memory she found funny. Dart nodded._Surely a wingly will know what we should do... they are the ones who made the moon objects after all..._

#### "Then we will begin heading there at once." Miranda said, finally speaking up. She looked at them all, her face a stern mask, and began walking towards the exit, leaving the group behind. After throwing a weary glance back towards Rose and Dart, Albert, Kongol, and Meru followed her, with Rose and Dart trailing behind in silence.

### Three Days Later

#### Dart walked in silence, carefully not looking at the dark haired woman who trailed just behind him. His anger rose as he remembered the day Neet had burned, how she had only spared Luanna becuase of her blindness. Her one small mercy did nothing to forgive her of the sins she had commited. No matter the cost, there had been no reason for her to burn down the village.

#### _She killed all those people... just to learn where the moon child was located. And she killed the wrong person. Princess Luvia did not deserve to die. Nor did her protecters. Those were innocent people! Killed becuase of a prophecy that had not shown its face in 11,000 years of history._

#### Dart's anger rose to a boil, and, seeing that the group was a safe distance ahead of them, stopped and turned around quickly, drawing his broadsword.

#### "Take up your sword, Rose." He said, his voice a low growl. Rose nodded, as if expecting him to challenge her, and drew her sword, crouching into attack position. Dart charged her, his arms automatically moving into a series of thrusts and parries, until he managed to smack Rose's sword out of her hand. He pionted his sword at her throat, his anger at its maximum. Rose looked at him, her face emotionless, with just a hint of fear and weariness showing.

#### "Kill me. I deserve to die for the sins I have committed." Rose said, her voice wavering ever-so slightly. Dart withdrew his sword, sliding it back into its scabbard. Rose looked at him, a confused look on her face.

#### "Killing you will not bring anyone back." He said solemnly, then headed back to the group without another word. Rose stood still for a moment, shaken for the first time in her life at her near-death experience.

#### _He is more like Zeig then I realized. Not only composed of Zieg's strength, but his passion as well. Perhaps he will save this world after all._

#### Rose hurried to catch up with the group, her black boots stirring up sand and leaving a faint trail in their path. Dart turned towards her, and leaned in close, whispering something in her ear, and she nodded, the quirk of a smile reaching her lips.

#### _"You're not alone anymore, Rose."_


End file.
